The blue flame
by Moon swifter
Summary: Since I'm getting tired of all that romantic Zutara stuff, I decided to write something a little more on the friendship side about Zuko and team Gaang, mostly about Zuko, but the first chapter is about team Gaang the second one and onwards will be about Zuko, and I hope you enjoy. Man I suck at summary. and its T rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you enjoy for this is my first avatar fanfiction and had this idea on my mind for a long time and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, except my OC's.**

**Chapter 1: Strange creature stranger owner**

In the middle of a strange forest team gaang walked. It was a strange forest and it had an eerie feeling as if someone was watching them. The sun set from the horizon giving the forest a beautiful glow and somehow making the team slightly tired.

"I'm tired and hungry," said The duke yawning.

"Yeah me too," said Toff "Besides we don't know where were going."

"Fine we'll stop for the night," said Katara "But not here this place is giving me the creeps."

They carried on walking until they reached a forest clearing, they unpacked their stuff to settle in, and Katara started a fire for it was beginning to be cold. The team then heard a slight rustle in the bushes soon Sokka and Haru emerged from the forest carrying a dead flightless bird with them probably from their hunting, Sokka dropped the bird on the ground with his chest puffed up with pride.

"Your triumphant champion has returned," said Sokka his chest swelling with pride.

At that moment Toff snuck up behind Sokka and shouted "Boo!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" shouted Sokka.

Toff fell on the floor laughing and flailing her arms around.

"My how brave you are snoozles," said Toff finally stopping her fit of laughter.

"Toff that was so not cool," said Sokka.

The duke was looking around and walked around the camping ground in awe at the beauty of this forest it was truly beautiful, the duke looked up towards the sky and saw this beautiful scene before him, he just kept looking at the sky with all these stars this was the first time he actually paid attention to the sky. He walked on carelessly until he tripped on a rock.

"Ahhh!" he shrieked.

His helmet had rolled off his head, he then shoved himself off the floor seeing Haru walk over to him and help him up.

"The duke are you alright?" asked Haru with concern.

"Yeah I just tripped," said the duke picking himself off the floor.

He soon noticed his helmet was not on his head anymore he looked around until he spotted his helmet on the ground near a bush, he quickly walked over to the bush picking up the helmet till he spotted a pair of eyes staring straight at him, those eyes gave him a creepy feeling, he looked a little more carefully and saw that the left eye was sea green color which was quite normal, but the it was that right eye that gave him that eerie feeling it had a green pupil with a red iris and were it was supposed to be white it was blue. The creature's eyes stared at him for some time sceptically.

"Haru, what's that," asked the small boy with a shaky voice.

Haru walked over to the small boy to see what he was talking about and saw the eyes in the bush, it moved its gaze from the boy to Haru.

"I don't know?" said Haru.

They stared at the eyes for quite a while trying to figure out what it was until they heard a feminine voice coming from the creature.

"Target locked," it said.

"What the…" said Haru.

Before the creature pounced out of the bush. Haru grabbed The duke and pulled them down ducking under the creature. The creature ran towards the bird like creature Sokka caught for dinner and grabbed it in its jaws, the creature slid across the floor before scraping its claws into the ground to halt itself, it looked at its surrounding area carefully, calculating its next move.

"What the heck is that?" asked Suki.

"Who cares what it is it's got my dinner," said Sokka.

Sokka then grabbed his weapon and charged at the creature but the creature just simply jumped back, and Sokka ran past it. It then dodged a boulder coming straight at it. Afterwards it then ran towards Katara and slid under her in an attempt to escape and it ran into the bushes. Sokka ran after the creature with the rest of team gaang behind him. The creature looked over its shoulder and saw the team following him it dodged to the left away from another boulder and saw the boy with arrows fly above it, the creature then dodged swiftly and quickly the ice picks thrown at it, the boy that was flying landed right in front of it, it then clawed its right paw into the ground and made a quick turn to its right. Katara threw more ice picks at it, the creature was able to dodge them but it missed the last one as it stabbed into its left hind leg, it let out a small yipe but it still didn't let go of the bird, they then heard another sound come from the creature in that feminine voice.

"Turbo boost activated," said the voice before the creature disappeared in a cloud of dust.

The team stopped and coughed they looked left and right and saw no sight of the creature it was gone.

"It's gone," said Haru

"How can it just disappear like that," said Katara in disbelief.

"I don't know," said Haru.

"Guys," said the duke "What is this goo?"

They all walked over to the duke and saw a trail of a black substance.

Teo dipped two fingers into the goo and sniffed it.

"Well, what is it?" asked Aang.

"Its oil," said Teo confused.

"Oil, what's oil doing in the middle of the forest?" asked Sokka.

"I don't know but if we follow this trail maybe it will lead us to the creature," said Teo.

"Okay then," said Aang.

They followed the trail of oil for a while before they came to a pathway they went through the pathway and saw a cottage at the end of the trail. The oil stopped at the door of the cottage, it wasn't a big cottage but small and cosy looking, it had a straw roof and it had a wall of bricks, smoke escaped from its brick chimney and its door was a beautifully carved door with the earth kingdom insignia on it.

The team walked to the door and saw the oil trail stop there, on the door was a knocker in the shape of a dragon. Aang reached the knocker and knocked on the door they heard the shuffling of feet on the floor until they heard the sound of the door opening, there stood an old lady in a blue robe she had fair, wrinkled skin with round spectacles on her nose. She stared at the team before opening her mouth to say something.

"Hello sweetie what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Um, we were wondering if you saw a strange creature go past here with a bird in its mouth, because you see we are trying to find it because it ran off with our food," said Aang

They soon heard to voices from inside saying.

"I thought you said you found it," said a girl's voice.

"I did," said a guy's voice.

"Sure you did, you found it in someone else's pot."

"No I had my eyes on it first until some kid in a ponytail and his bearded friend caught it before I did."

"Couldn't you have caught something else for supper?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I saw it first."

"You know you got issues."

The old lady turned her gaze towards the two voices inside the cottage and said.

"Blue, Snapper hush now."

"Yes, grandmamma," said the voices in unison.

The old lady turned her gaze towards the children before her and looked very sincere.

"I'm sorry kids but we've already cooked it for our supper, but you're more than welcome to join us," said the old lady.

"We don't want to trouble you," said Katara.

"No, dearie I insist," said the old lady.

"Thank you," said Katara.

"You're welcome now come in children before you get a cold," said the old lady.

"Your house is lovely Mrs um I don't think I know what to call you," said Katara.

The old lady looked at Katara with a smile and said.

"You may just call me grandmamma, everyone calls me grandmamma," said the old lady.

The cottage was not big, but it had a cosy feeling to it, on the walls were pictures of the lady and two boys and on the right was a kitchen and three doors, there was also a wooden table with chairs around it, next to that place was a small sitting room, it had a blue carpet with yellow fringes, there was also a rocking chair with a cup of tea on the small table in the middle there was also some chairs at the fire place for guests and on the floor near the fire place they saw that creature that took their meal, know that they looked at it more closely they saw it was wolf like creature with a robotic left hind leg that was covered in a bandage with oil leaking from it and it had a robotic stomach and chest its right paw was robotic as well as the right side of its face and both ears, the tail was also robotic. The creature looked at them and gave them a cold glare.

"You," it spat "You shot my damn leg, what are you some kind of psycho."

Katara was about to say something until grandmamma spoke.

"Snapper! These are our guests be nice or your sleeping in the chicken coop tonight," said grandmamma.

"Humph," said Snapper as he went back to staring at the fire place.

"Now children sit down and warm yourself by the fire and don't mind Snapper his just grumpy you shot his leg, and now he has to wait for Blue to finish up cooking dinner before he gets it fixed," said grandmamma sitting down and grabbing her tea cup.

"Blue?" asked a confused Sokka as he sat down.

"Yes, Blue she is in the kitchen right cooking supper," said grandmamma

"Well, whatever she is cooking it smells delicious," said Toff taking in the wonderful aromas coming from the kitchen.

"Why thank you," said a feminine voice.

The team turned their heads towards the voice and saw a girl about the age of fourteen her body looked sixteen but her face defiantly fourteen, she wore blue pants and a green shirt which hugged her body nicely she wore blue shoes, and her dark ebony hair was tied back with a green and blue bandana, her eyes were a light blue color and her skin was a fair tan color she smiled at them.

"Hello I'm Blue," said the girl "And I can see you guys have acquainted yourselves with Snapper."

Snapper looked at her.

"Is it time to eat yet," he said quite sternly.

"Yes it is you guys may come to the dining table now," said Blue.

They went to the dining room and saw bowls of soup and noodles on the table with cups of jasmine tea. They walked over to the table and sat down, Snappers limped to the dining room and Blue put a bowl of soup in front of him and a bowl of tea.

"There you go Snapper," said Blue.

"Thank you," said Snapper politely as he sat down on a cushion and ate his supper.

"So you're the avatar," said grandmamma suddenly.

"Um, yes, how did you know?" asked Aang.

"There are fliers all over the town of Sy-chen which is near these very woods," Said Blue.

"You're wanted for a lot of money," said grandmamma "Lucky for you were not interested in that stuff."

"So what are your names," asked Snapper.

"Well, I'm Katara," said Katara indicating to herself "This is my brother Sokka and his girlfriend Suki, and these are our friends Aang the avatar, Toff the blind bandit, The duke, Haru, and Teo."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you guys, so where are you guys going next?" asked a fascinated Blue.

"We were going to the eastern air temple but we got lost on our way there," said Haru.

"You got lost that's a shame I get really frustrated when lost it gets so annoying especially when your lost mentally, but grandmamma says everyone was put on the earth for a reason there is no such thing as a life with no purpose nope not at all," said Blue quite quickly.

"Really efen da Firelord," said Sokka with a mouth full of food.

"Yes, even the Firelord," said grandmamma.

"And what is that purpose if I may ask?" asked Teo.

"That's easy," said Blue "His purpose was to cause chaos and for him to be defeated at the hands of the avatar."

"Oh, I never thought of it that way," said Teo.

"Many people never do," said grandmamma.

"So where are you guys staying?" asked Blue.

"In the woods near our bison…." Said Aang in realization "Oh no we forgot Appa."

"We have to go get him," said Aang.

"Not at this time of the night," said grandmamma "A lot of strange creatures haunt these very woods."

"Yeah and besides I promise you first thing tomorrow morning we'll look for him," said Blue as she stood up and gathered their plates to wash.

"Blue is right and after you fetch him you should come back and stop for lunch before you go," said grandmamma "I would hate to let you kids go out on an empty stomach."

"Okay." Said Aang still worried about his friend's safety.

"Now I'll be off to bed and if you get tired Blue will show you to your rooms for the night, Goodnight children and Blue please do try to sleep," said grandmamma as she stood up and went to bed.

"I will grandmamma," said blue finishing off the last dish.

The team then heard shuffling and looked towards the noise they saw Snapper stand up wearily and limp to the lounge and sit on the fluffy pillow near the fire place as he stared into the fire.

"Oh don't worry yourselves with Snapper I'm going to fix him anyways," said Blue opening the cupboard that was under the sink she then pulled out a box and headed to the sitting room, they all followed her to the sitting room and sat down and saw Blue kneeling down next to Snapper.

"So…Blue who are those two boys in the pictures we saw?" asked Sokka tying to start a conversation.

"Hm, oh those boys their grand mamma's children," said Blue unwrapping the cloth that was holding Snappers leg in place.

"Oh, and what about those two," said Sokka pointing to a picture of a young girl and teenage boy.

"That's a picture of me and Zodiak my friend," said Blue looking at the damage done to her friend's leg Blue then sighed with frustration.

"What's wrong Blue?" asked Suki.

"It looks like you guys did more damage to Snappers leg than I first thought," said Blue looking at the ice pick in his leg.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Katara.

"Don't be Snapper shouldn't have taken the food in the first place." Said Blue.

"I told you I had my eyes on it first until ponytail had to catch it," said Snapper still not turning his gaze from the fire.

"The names Sokka not ponytail," said Sokka glaring daggers behind Snappers head.

"Whatever ponytail," said Snapper.

Sokka was about to open his mouth to say something till Katara interfered.

"I could help heal Snapper if you like," said Katara.

"Nah, I got it covered," said Blue "Besides it's the robotic part that's broken unless you know anything about robots."

"No, sadly not," said Katara.

"I do my father showed me lots of things about machinery," said Teo.

"Really now well, maybe you can help me another time for I'm just about done, just adding oil into the leg and I am done," said Blue standing up to put away her tools.

Snapper also stood up to test out his newly repaired leg.

"Wow! Blue you really did a good job fixing my leg, Zodiak would have been proud," said Snappers as he went back to lying on his cushion.

"Thanks Snapper," said Blue "And now it's time I show you guys to your rooms, well, follow me please."

The team stood up and walked after Blue they soon reached a hall way with three bedroom doors, they walked past the first one and went straight to the second room, Blue opened the bedroom and looked at them.

"This is where the boys will be sleeping," said Blue as she walked into the room, the room was small but bigger than the kitchen, inside were trinkets collected from different nations and the walls were painted green, there was a single bed with red and white bedding and there was a green carpet that covered the floor.

"This use to be were my friend Zodiak use to sleep, he loved robotics and collecting trinkets from different places that's why his room looks like this," said Blue.

"Wow, this room is amazing," said Sokka looking at all the stuff.

"I know," said Haru looking at an ancient looking earth kingdom artefact.

"Here are some extra beddings," said Blue giving them the stuff.

"Thank you Blue," said Aang.

"You're welcome Aang, goodnight," said Blue.

The girls left the room and walked behind Blue as she stopped at the third room.

"And this is where you guys or should I say ladies are sleeping, in my room," said Blue as she opened the door to her room.

The room was the same size as the first room, the walls were painted blue with paintings and photographs on the walls, in the corner of the room was a canvas on a stand with paintbrushes and different colors of paint, in the middle of the room against the wall was a single bed with purple and blue bedding, on the floor a blue carpet laid and on the bedside table was a snow globe of Ba sing se in winter.

"Your room looks lovely," said Suki looking at a painting of that same young boy in the pictures of Blue and him.

"Yes, it does," said Katara picking up the snow globe.

"Please do be careful," said Blue "I got that as a gift from my mother."

"Okay," said Katara putting it back down.

"So where do we sleep?" asked Toph.

"Oh, let me just get the beddings," said Blue going to the cupboard and pulling out the bedding.

"I see you like to paint," said Suki.

"Yeah, I've painted ever since I was a little kid," said Blue laying the bedding on the floor "There we go your beds are ready,"

"Thanks Blue," said Toph.

"You're welcome Toph," said Blue "Well, it's getting late we better head to bed."

"Yeah," said Katara.

Blue walked over to her cupboard and popped into her night gown she then undid her hair and combed it, afterwards she went into the blankets and fell straight to bed she switched off the lamp and fell asleep.

The next morning the team woke up to the sound of a dog barking, chickens clucking and pigs snorting they went out the rooms to see what the commotion was all about, when they got outside they saw Blue coming out the chicken coop with a basket of eggs in her hand.

"Good morning sleepy heads," said Blue smiling at them.

"Good morning," said the team.

"You guys better get washed up grandmamma is making breakfast," said Blue dusting her blue overalls.

"Okay," said Aang as he yawned.

The team followed Blue to the bathrooms and they all waited in a line to wash up after they washed up they went to the dining room to find eggs and beacon as well as pancakes and a cup of orange juice waiting for them. Grandmamma looked at them and smiled.

"My, don't you all look and smell lovely," said grandmamma.

"Thank you grandmamma," said Aang as he sat down at the table, at that moment Blue walked into the room wearing black and white furry boots that reached up to her knee, she was wearing a short, green warriors skirt with a brown leather belt buckled loosely around her waist that held all her tools in place, she had on a blue sleeveless shirt and a red cloak made of silk with a hoodie tied around her neck, she wore two hoop earrings made of silver in the shape of a dragon eating its own tail, she also had two necklaces around her neck one of them was a silver chained one with a small bottle that looked like a shell with a strange blue, glowing substance in it, the other one was tied with a blue ribbon with a silver heart shaped item on it, and she had on her wrist two bracelets one was red the other blue both in the shape of dragons wrapping around them, and she tied her hair with a green ribbon and tied her bandana on her head.

She then sat by the table digging into her food cheerfully.

"Blue, darling you will accompany our guests through the forest to collect their stuff," said grandmamma taking a sip out of her tea cup.

"Do I have to grandmamma?" asked Blue.

"Yes, grandmamma Blue is right well be fine on our own," said Toph.

"No, Blue must come with you she knows the safest ways through the forest," said grandmamma.

"Okay grandmamma, if you insist," said Haru.

After breakfast Blue rushed to her room to get a small bag in which she put a bottle of water and a bag full of snacks and bread, she also put a small bottle of lotion, and sun screen as well as a bar of soap, she also grabbed a small art pad and pencils as well as a note pad, she then went to the room the boys slept in, and reached under the bed and took out a box. On the inside of the box was a small bag with a strange powder inside and put it in her bag, she next pulled out two small poisonous daggers which she handled carefully and put them in the pouches on her belt, she also took out three swords and put them in their holders and strapped them on her back. She left room and walked out the cottage were the gang was waiting for her with Snapper.

"Don't you think you packed a little heavy?" asked Teo looking at her attire "Besides your just going to help us collect Appa and Momo,"

"Well, a girls got to be prepared," said Blue not bothering to ask about this Momo character "So where did you say you left your stuff?" asked Blue.

"In a forest clearing," said Haru.

"A forest clearing hey, well, the closest clearing I know from here is the Arcane Forest clearing," said Blue.

"Then let's go there," said Aang.

"Okay," said Blue as she starting walking with Snapper in front of her.

"Bye Blue don't be late for lunch," said grandmamma.

"I won't grandmamma," said Blue.

Soon the cottage was out of sight and when they reached the pathway Blue saw the trail of oil on the floor.

"So is that how you followed Snapper?" asked Blue.

"Yeah, but boy was he fast, if Katara hadn't punctured his leg we would have never found Snappers," said Haru.

"He is not really fast it's just his turbo drive mode he uses it whenever he needs an extra boost," said Blue.

"Well, whoever made Snappers robotic parts must have been really clever," said Teo.

"Yeah, Zodiak was always good at fixing and inventing things," said Blue "He also showed me a few things and how to fix Snappers."

"So where is this Zodiak?" asked Suki.

"I… I really don't know he left one day saying he had to leave and told me that one he promises to return," said Blue looking at the sky.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Suki.

"It's okay," said Blue "Let's just carry on walking."

And so they did until they reached the clearing and there was Appa under a tree with Momo on his back.

"Appa, Momo I'm so sorry I left you guys," said Aang as he hugged the big lovable bison.

"So that's Appa and Momo," said Blue.

"Yes, it is," said The duke.

The sun was in the center of the sky by the time they finished packing their stuff and Blue noticed that The duke's stomach was rumbling.

"Are you hungry?" asked Blue.

"Yes," said The duke.

"Don't worry were going back for lunch anyways," said Blue "In the meantime snack on this." She then handed him a packet of biltong, The duke opened the packet and started munching.

Blue smiled and walked off to help with the finishing touches once they were done they headed back to the cottage, the group started chatting to each other, until Snapper stopped immediately they noticed this and saw him sniff the air.

"Snappers what's wrong?" asked Blue.

"Something doesn't feel right," said Snapper

Just as Blue was about to ask what didn't feel right, she heard an explosion come from the direction of the cottage smoke rose from that direction, then a scream.

"Grandmamma!" yelled Snapper and Blue as they ran in that direction with the team right behind them.

When they reached the area they saw the cottage on fire and two fire nation soldiers standing over grandmamma, who was lying in a pool of her own blood with a blade sticking out from her chest.

Snapper saw the fire nation soldiers and stood in front of Blue and the team.

"Check on grandmamma, I will handle these two," said Snapper eyeing the two fire nation soldiers.

"Hey, Mathis look a couple of kids and a puppy," said the first soldier to the second one.

"How adorable don't you think so Jordi," said Mathis.

"Yeah very adorable," said Jordi.

"I'll show you adorable! Ass wipe" said Snapper as he charged at them.

"The mutt can talk?" said Jordi before being tackled by Snapper.

Mathis saw this and threw a fire whip at the Snapper, he sensed this and dodged out of the way, he then ran towards Mathis dodging every attack thrown at him he jumped into the air and yelled.

"Sword tail activate!" at that moment a sword appeared out of his tail, he rolled into a ball and with a swish of his tail he cut off the man's head, He then turned his gaze towards the other man with a fiery glare. The other soldier just stared at the dog scared out of his wits and ran off.

"Oh no you don't," said Snapper "Tail shooter activate."

Snappers tail then changed from a sword to a gun, and shot the man in the back, the bullet hit the man and he fell, Snapper walked towards the man to make sure he was dead but when he got there he saw the man trying to get away clawing the ground, Snapper walked over to the man and put his paw on the man's head, the man then began to beg saying.

"Please don't hurt me I beg for forgiveness," said Jordi.

"I'm sorry but forgiveness is not in my vocabulary," said Snapper as he crushed the man's skull between his claws.

Snapper then walked over to his friend Blue who was holding grandmamma in her arms crying softly saying.

"Don't worry grandmamma you're going to be alright I won't let you die."

"It's alright Blue, death comes to us all," said grandmamma to Blue hushing her.

"No! It's not alright no, it's not," said Blue.

"Yes, it is Blue, my time has come," said grandmamma wiping away Blue's tears "Snapper promise you'll look after Blue for me."

"I'll try my best," said Snapper sadly.

And with that grandmamma died in Blue's arms tears from Blue's eyes as she stared into grand mamma's eyes that were once full of life and now empty.

"No," said Blue tears streaming down her face as she closed the old kind lady's eyes.

"Come Blue lets go before they find out their buddies are missing," said Snapper

Blue reluctantly left grand mammas body and went with the team on Appa, after they recovered from the shock of seeing Snapper kill the two men in such a horrific way and flew away into the sky on the giant bison.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked and I'll try to update this story weekly and please do tell me about any grammar or spelling problems and do be honest about anything but be gentle as I said this is my first avatar fanfiction and don't worry Zuko will be showing up on the next chapter so stay tuned please review thank you**

**P.S. I want to ask is it the duke or The duke please tell me thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry I didn't update sooner I had to go to my uncle's birthday party with some extra work from school my schedule was really tightly booked but, I try to catch up sorry again:( **

**Disclaimer: Avatar and its characters do not belong to me but, my OC's do belong to me of course.**

The team had finally reached their destination, the air temple. Blue was still sitting on the bison still mourning her loss, tears still fresh on her face and eyes puffy and red. Snapper noticed this and walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" asked Snapper quizzically.

"What do you think," said Blue rather crossly.

"Blue I was just asking, don't need to add the atitude,"

"Just go,"

"You know ever since grandmammas death you've been impossible to be around,"

"I've been impossible, huh you don't know what I'm going through you've never lost anyone so close to you, how do I expect you to understand." said Blue rather harshly.

At that moment a dark laugh burst from Snapper mouth, causing everyone on the camping grounds to stare at the duo.

"How would you know Blue, did Zodiak even tell you why I'm a cyborg." said Snapper.

"He told me you slip and fell from a waterfall," said Blue rather intimidated.

Snapper then laughed that dark laugh.

"That's what he told you, that's a good one," said Snapper

"He lied?" said Blue.

"Well, only about the part about me slipping of course the falling part sadly, yes, so stop feeling so damn sorry for yourself and for once in your miserable existence think of someone else!" said Snapper walking off into the bushes.

Blue looked shocked she stared at pathway Snapper just went through with sadness.

"_Snapper has never talked like that to me, never," thought Blue "I guess sometimes I can be a bit much, and Snapper has done nothing but comfort me, and I repay him by throwing his kindness back in his face, some friend I am."_

"Blue?" said a small voice snapping Blue out of her thoughts.

Blue looked up at the small boy with a sad smile.

"Are you okay?" asked The duke.

"Yeah, just a little shaken," said Blue.

"Are you sure?" asked The duke.

At that moment a small tear fell down her face.

"The duke what kind of friend am I," said Blue.

The Duke walked over to Blue and sat down next to her.

"Well, Blue I'm sure you're a really good friend and Snapper is lucky to have you as a friend,"said The Duke with a small smile.

"I really needed that pep talk, thanks," said Blue.

"Your welcome," said The Duke as he stood up to go to help the others unpack.

"_Maybe I could make something for Snapper to apologize, yes, that's what I'll do," thought_ Blue happily as she walked off to carry out her plans.

At night time everyone was sitting comfortably near the fire talking and laughing and enjoying the taste of the delicious soup Katara had made, soon Snapper joined the group, Blue walked over to Snapper they eyed each other, Snapper shifted awkwardly from paw to paw then he spoke.

"Blue, I apologize for what I said earlier on."

"No, It is I that should apologize my friend," said Blue.

"I'm sorry," they both said in unity "Lets just be friend again," they both said then laughed in unity.

After they had finished laughing Blue then asked.

"Snapper are you hungry?"

"Yeah, why?" said Snapper.

"Cause I cooked your favorite meal as a peace treaty between the two of us," said Blue.

"Really," said Snapper.

"Yes, roasted fish," said Blue.

"Roasted fish?" said Sokka "I thought Snappers was a wolf not a cat."

"He is, but his different isn't that right snappy snapper," said Blue in a baby voice.

"Blue you're embarrassing me." said Snappers with a blush at that moment everyone laughed at the comment.

Before Snapper actually sat down to enjoy his meal his sensors went hay wire, as if there was an intruder amongst them, a bush then slightly rustled, causing Snapper to abruptly stand and growl at the bush in a crouched stance, this action of course caught the attention of everyone and they all stood in their stances.

"Snapper, what's wrong?" asked Blue.

It didn't take long for the intruder to emerge from the bushes, a familiar face appeared from the bushes, everyone gasped except Blue and Snapper who were confused at all this, but this didn't stop Snapper from growling at him, Blue lowered her stance.

"What are you doing here?" asked Katara in a rather harsh voice not giving him the chance to even greet them.

"I didn't come here to cause trouble," said Zuko raising his hands as a sign of peace.

"Then what did you come here for?"said Katara.

"To join you," said Zuko.

"What! Never," said Katara.

"Yeah, why would we let you join us?" asked Sokka.

"Because Aang needs a fire bending teacher and I'm a fire bender, I can help," said Zuko.

"No!" shouted Katara immediately.

"Katara wait, his right," said Suki.

"What your taking his side, after all he has done to us," said Katara.

"Suki has a point," said Sokka.

"No, you can't be serious he might be lying and steal Aang while were all asleep," said Katara.

"His not lying," said Snapper immediately lowering his stance but still glaring at the fire bending teen known as Zuko.

"Yeah, Snappers here is right," said Toph.

"How would you guys know," said Katara.

"Hello, human lie detector," said Toph.

"My cybernetic paws with sensitive pads help detect such things," said Snapper

Toph and Snapper stared at each other and smiled at their common abilities.

"But we can't just let him join after all his done to us isn't that right Aang," said Katara.

"Katara, he has a good point I need a fire bending teacher," said Aang rather shyly.

"Fine but if you dare try something I swear I will hunt you down and gouge out your eyes," said Katara harshly.

"Okay... with that settled we should get back to what we were doing," said Sokka.

And so they did the team went back to what they were doing and sat down to finish their dinner, while Zuko leaned against a pillar away from the team ,but close enough to listen in on their conversations here and there. Zuko looked at the team and stared at the two new members, the girl and the dog, the girl looked pretty safe like any other girl ,but when he stared at the dog he was taken back to see that it was actually a wolf he took a closer look and was shocked that the wolf had robotic parts ,and he just stared at him fascinated over his parts. Snapper noticed him staring and without looking at him, he said pretty annoyed.

"Why not take a picture it will last longer."

The team stared, more likely glared at Zuko, well at least some of them. Zuko quickly turned his head embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare," said Zuko rather softly but still audible.

"You don't have to apologize I'm use to being stared at," said Snapper.

"Yeah, Snappers is like that to everyone, like this one time when he first met Zodiak and I he almost clawed at Zodiak's stomach and nearly tore my leg off till Zodiak had to shut him down," said Blue rather cheerfully.

"Wait a second, Snapper has a shut down button!" asked Sokka quiet surprised.

"Of course he does, but I would never, ever, ever tell anyone where it is, because the switch is only for emergencies only, yep just emergencies, nothing more, only emergencies, just-" said Blue before being interrupted by Teo.

"Blue, I think we got the point," said Teo.

"Oh, sorry I tend to drabble a lot it's quiet embarrassing, have you guys ever drabbled about well, anything, I guess cause I drabble a lot especially around a big crowd like you guys, I also drabble about food, it's delicious especially moon cakes aren't they just the sweetest especially with-"

"Blue!" yelled everyone except Zuko.

"Sorry guys," said Blue quiet childishly.

By then Snappers had just finished his meal and yawned feeling quiet tired.

"Well, goodnight everybody," said Snappers standing up.

"You're going to sleep already," said Blue yawning a bit.

"Yeah, and by the looks of it you need some sleep to," said Snappers.

"I don't need sleep, right the duke," said Blue.

"Yeah, Blue and I don't need any sleep," said the duke holding in a yawn.

"Well, you two sure look tired," said Haru, "Isn't that right Teo,".

"Very much so Haru," said Teo yawning as well.

"Well, you're wrong we do not need any sleep," said Blue, "right the duke, the duke."

Blue turned towards the duke to find the little boy already sleeping she smiled at the boy then look towards Teo and Haru who smirked at her with satisfaction.

"Alright I get your point were tired." said Blue.

Blue got up off the floor and walked over to the room she shared with Snapper she said her goodnights before leaving with Snapper trailing behind her, while Haru picked up the duke from his sleeping spot on the floor and took him to bed with Teo following close behind them, soon after Toph got tired and walked to her room for some well earned rest, Katara also got tired after washing the dishes she walked straight to her room for some well deserved sleep, Aang followed after her to his bedroom for some rest, Suki yawned afterwards she stood up and gave Sokka a quick peck on the cheek before walking off to bed, which left Sokka and Zuko alone together.

"So... I guess I should show you to your room," said Sokka feeling a little nervous.

"I guess so," replied Zuko.

"Okay if you would follow me," said Sokka standing up.

Both boys walked into the air temple both feeling tired and a little awkward they walked on down a hall before reaching a door at the end of the hall way, Sokka opened the door and gestured to Zuko that his room was this one, it was quiet small with a dusty mattress at the end and a small window near the mattress. Zuko walked into the room laid down his stuff on the mattress and turned to face Sokka.

"Thank you," was all Zuko said Before Sokka took his leave being sure to close the door behind him.

"_Alone at last,"_ thought Zuko sitting down on his bed for rest.

He grabbed his bag and dug in it , and took out a small picture frame out on the picture was his mother, he smiled softly as he put the picture down on the table beside his bed then a second picture which was of his uncle Iroh Zuko hesitated for a while before laying down the picture next to his mothers one.

Zuko laid back on his bed in deep thought.

"_Don't worry uncle Iroh I'll make things right that I promise," _was Zuko's last thought before falling asleep.

**AN: Again so sorry about the wait school and everything you understand it's quite short I know but I will try to do better thank you for all those who reviewed and for the spelling and grammar help thank you. :) **


End file.
